Problem: What is the radius of the circle inscribed in triangle $ABC$ if $AB = AC=7$ and $BC=6$? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Explanation: Let $r$ be the radius of the inscribed circle. Let $s$ be the semiperimeter of the triangle, that is, $s=\frac{AB+AC+BC}{2}=10$. Let $K$ denote the area of $\triangle ABC$.

Heron's formula tells us that \begin{align*}
K &= \sqrt{s(s-AB)(s-AC)(s-BC)} \\
&= \sqrt{10\cdot 3\cdot 3\cdot 4} \\
&= 6\sqrt{10}.
\end{align*}

The area of a triangle is equal to its semiperimeter multiplied by the radius of its inscribed circle ($K=rs$), so we have $$6\sqrt{10} = r\cdot 10,$$ which yields the radius $r=\boxed{\frac{3\sqrt{10}}{5}}$.